Psycho Path on the Edge
by Cedechan
Summary: Only two years ago, a woman named June lived happily with her husband on earth...she passed away unsuspectingly a year ago. Now Relena and Catherine have gone missing, could there be a serial killer on the loose?
1. Chapter 1

It was another hot day in Britain, but one of the hottest all summer. A man sitting in a Green wire chair lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the blazing sun. Five young men passed him on the other side of the street, and he watched in interest as they strolled down the small sidewalk and into an almost invisible pawnshop. He got up from his spot at the small cafe, folded his newspaper, and tucked it under his arm. As he paid his tab, the young waitress blushed as she asked if he needed anything else. He didn't respond to her, but instead he crossed the small 2-way road.

The pawnshop was old and built out of old driftwood, as was the rest of the stores on the street. No signs were posted on the windows of the shop, leading most to believe it had gone out of business years ago. Only those who knew about it could find it with ease. He reached for the handle and entered the small shop. There was no bell to introduce him, only the slam of the door as it closed behind him. It was musty inside, and smelled of stale cigar smoke. The five men were scattered about the store, and only one of them was speaking to the owner.

One of the men joined with another and they began to speak in low tones. He walked towards them with a look of mild interest, while hoping he would catch a clip of what he wanted to hear. The two men hesitated at his presence and he turned to a shelf and pretended to look at a disgusting porcelain figurine. They began talking again. _Perfect._ He was in earshot.

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving her alone. She always gets herself into trouble." one man with dark brown hair ranted.

"She's a big girl. She doesn't need you there to molly-coddle her. Let her get into trouble. It might give her some sense of awareness. Besides, my sister is there and she can protect both of them should anything come up." the other young man with lighter brown hair commented trying to relieve his friend of stress. "Besides, you're going to see her in an hour. So just-"

He didn't need to hear anymore. He thanked the two men for providing him with the information he needed. He slipped a cell phone out of his breast pocket and flipped it open. He punched a few numbers, pushed send, closed it, and then slipped it back in his coat. With a smug smile, he exited the pawnshop leaving the five men behind him. _I can't wait for my present..._

A few miles away, three men who were slumped over a poker table began getting up, as the pager attached to on mans belt began to vibrate.

"That's our que boys. Lets go get her."

--------------------

"Sally, we're here to pick up Relena and Catherine," Heero spoke as he leaned through is open window into the Preventers intercom. He waited impatiently as no answer came. Duo, who was sitting in the passenger seat, suddenly pointed ahead behind the gate and mumbled "Look,"

He looked forward and saw Sally running frantically in their direction.

"Heero! HEERO!" she was screaming as she ran down the long Preventers driveway.

"Dear Lord," Heero mumbled, thinking that Relena had done something stupid again. They got out of the car and waited till she finally reached the gate and opened it from the inside. Her hair was tousled and she was completely out of breath. Wufei went to her side as she reached to him for support.

"They-" she started but gasped for air," they're gone Heero! Cathy-"she gasped again," and Relena have been kidnapped!"

"What!" Heero threw his arms up in exasperation, almost as if he had expected this. He shot an accusing glare at Trowa then turned back to Sally who had caught her breath was continuing.

"I was watching them come. They were right across the street where the bus had just dropped them off. I watched as they were about to cross the street," she motioned to the small 2-way road," then they jumped back on the curb because a white van had turned the corner. It happened in an instant. The van passed them, and without stopping...they took them." Sally shook her head in disbelief, then turned back to headquarters and began walking.

"W-wait! Sally- did you get a license plate number?" Trowa demanded.

"I only got three of the numbers. It turned the corner immediately so I didn't get the chance to see all of them. Drive me back to the base and I'll fill you in a bit more," she ordered and hopped into the car.

--------------------

Relena looked painfully at the tight ropes that bound her wrists. The men who kidnapped them tied them up with ropes and chains and they gagged them with twisted rags. She couldn't move at all, much to her dismay, and the small dark quarters, which they had tossed the two girls wasn't making it any more comfortable.

She only wished that she could get a chance to talk face to face with whomever kidnapped them, in hopes to get Catherine released. Cathy had only been at the wrong place at the wrong time, and Relena felt terrible for getting her into this. She looked at Catherine who sat bound and gagged next to her. She tried to give Relena an encouraging smile, then looked defeated at her ropes.

Relena smelled mothballs and felt something hanging from above. She deduced that they were in an old coat closet. Just as she was about to kick the door, it opened violently, crashing against the wall. A man stood in front of them and a long dark coat._ So these are yours_ Relena thought heatly, as she thought about the coats above her head. The man surveyed them with his cold gray eyes and without turning, spoke to someone out of the girl's view.

"Why is this girl here?" he barked in an icy English accent.

"She was with the broad you wanted boss, so we snatched her too. You know, so there wouldn't be any witnesses." A deep voice with a Boston accent responded.

"Well untie them both, put them in my den, then you can leave. You're fired Lewie."

"But-"

"No, I asked for one, and one only. Now do as your told, then get your ugly hide out of my home." There was an icy silence as Relena watched the dark man stare holes at the other person out of her view.

"Yes sir." Lewie finally responded. The tall man walked away from the door, and suddenly two men took his place. They reached down and grabbed the girls by the ropes on their wrists. They jerked them up violently and dragged them excruciatingly across the carpeted floor. Cathy and Relena whined in pain through their rags, only to be kicked and thrashed around more viciously. They stopped at the door of the den, and when the men opened it, they tossed the girls in. They landed with a dreadful 'thud', then the men began untying them.

Beaten and bruised, Relena and Catherine sat up on the floor massaging their wrists, which had been rubbed raw by the ropes.

"Welcome Ladies." They heard the deep voice come from behind them as they heard the sound of the door shutting behind them.

------------------------

"The partial license plate number I got was 'S016'. If we can run a scan of how many plates have that same beginning, we have somewhere to start." Sally showed them the piece of paper where she had hurriedly jotted down the number.

"Well why haven't you started it already?" Heero demanded irritably.

"Well if I had the media would have immediately gotten a whiff of it, and the last thing we need is another broadcast of Relena being kidnapped. The public would go a.w.o.l. So I waited for you guys to show up. Don't look at me like that Mr. Yuy!" she growled as he shot a nasty glare in her direction. "If you haven't realized, Preventers has a mole. We're still in the process of finding out who it is, so it would be safer to do it on your computers."

"Right, will do." Duo butted in trying to ease the tension between Heero and Sally, and Heero and Trowa.

"Sally," Quatre started, speaking for the first time in the last hour," Can we please have all taped of any public appearances Relena has been too? Quite possibly this man is a stalker. If we're lucky maybe we can find him in the crowd, or standing near her."

"No problem Quatre, I'll get my secretary to pull out all the videos we have of her form the last two weeks." Sally complied then picked up the phone on her desk.

"What if Relenas not the reason they were kidnapped?" Trowa suddenly voiced, and the guys looked at him. All four pairs of eyes told him that it was impossible because Relena's the Vice Foreign Minister. But Quatre, trying to be respectful began saying something that didn't alleviate the feeling in his stomach that they were looking in all the wrong places.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my new story, please let me know how you liked it! Thumbs up or down? ;D thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Please let us go" Relena blurted at once. This man frightened her, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from negotiating Catherine's release. "O-or at least let Catherine go." Catherine let out a strangled 'no' as Relena continued, "S-he shouldn't be here, so please spare her and-," Relena had no time to finish. The man had walked up to Relena, kneeled down in front of her and swiped his hand across her face. She let out a yelp as a red mark began appearing on her cheek.

"Relena!" Catherine cried. She stared coldly at the man, who had turned his attention to her. She felt a sudden surge of confidence, "Don't you hit her, you ass hole! Why the hell are we here? Who the hell are you? Give us some damn answers!" She demanded furiously letting her Circus tongue take over.

He looked her over with an impressed, but slightly annoyed look in his eyes.

"Out of those questions, Catherine Bloom, I shall grant you one." He spoke quietly with his cold voice, which had melted a little since his conversation with his ex-employee.

" How do you-,"

"Ah-ah. One question only my dear," he played, with a slight smile. _Is this man flirting with me? _She thought as he leant a hand to help her up. Cautiously she took it, then helped Relena up, all the while thinking about which question to ask. Relena gave the man, then Catherine a confused look. Then Catherine decided on her question.

"Who are you?"

"Are you sure you want that question Catherine?"

"Who-are-you?" she repeated.

"Very well my dear," he straightened his shoulders and smoothed a wrinkle on his jacket. He ran a hand through his neatly kept dark hair, and offered her and Relena seats.

When he settled himself down in a chair, he looked at the girls with a blank expression.

"My name is Joshua Robert Catherton the Third. Son of Joshua Robert Catherton the second." Catherine's mouth twitched as she fought a smile, "I own Catherton Industries, and I also own 11 other companies located all around the world."

"Your Joshua Catherton!" Relena exclaimed, a slight blush coming over her cheeks.

"Like I just said, Miss Peacecraft." He snapped sending her an icy glare, that made Relena retreat once again. _This isn't good. This man has power, and lots of it. God I hope the guys find us soon…_

----------------------

After looking through two hours worth of video each, the guys all leaned back in their chairs exhausted, with no leads.

"There's no one in these videos. Only her bodyguards are the same. And that's us." Duo grumbled wiping some sweat off his brow. "And why is it so hot in here?" He stripped his jacket and picked up a clipboard to fan him self. Wufei followed suit, then Quatre, Trowa and finally Heero. The rooms' temperature felt as if it had exceeded 85 and all the computer equipment had just made it heat up quicker.

"I'm not sure, but we have to keep looking. I'm sure there's bound to be something. We have to find them." Heero pressed, hunching over his monitor and watching the video. There was a silence as the guys resumed their tedious task. After ten minutes, Trowa looked up.

" I still think we're looking in the wrong direction." Trowa said once more. Heero's head snapped up, his anger toward Trowa near its boiling point.

"Why do you keep saying that Trowa? It has to be Relena! People are always wanting ransom money for her!" Heero barked suddenly standing up. Trowa stood up to, and looked down on Heero.

"Then why isn't there a ransom yet? They've been gone five hours! Don't they usually send one by now? Huh?" Trowa argued, raising his voice.

"Who cares about the ransom! She's gone, and this is entirely your fault Trowa! If you hadn't been so lax, Relena wouldn't be gone!" Heero yelled, even louder.

"Hey! Don't forget that Catherine is gone too! Don't forget that! It isn't always about Relena! You act as if she's been the only one kidnapped! And don't you think there's even the **slightest** possibility that they wanted my sister!" Trowa exploded for one of the first time in a while.

The others stood watching in amazement as the two roared at each other. Even Wufei who was feeling very aggravated by the heat forgot it as he watched the two fight. Right before Heero had a chance to say anymore, Sally walked through the door with a tray of water.

" I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She smirked, knowing very well what she had interrupted. Wufei got up to help her with the tray and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you. I think they were about to shoot each other," he mumbled into her ear, and then took the tray to the guys.

" I'm so sorry about the heat guys." Sally apologized, using a handkerchief to wipe sweat from her neck. She too, had also stripped down to her undershirt. " Using this old boarding school as a temporary head quarters, wasn't exactly one of the presidents best ideas. The air conditioner has broken over ten times this summer." She wiped more sweat from her brow, and took a swig from her cup of water. " This heat is just unbearable. There was just another fight down the hall. What this building needs is just a little bit more funding, a little more money so that the air conditioner can stay fixed." Sally continued to ramble about the heat, but some of her words echoed in Trowas head. _Funding…Money…_

He suddenly remembered. It had to be him. The man who came to watch the show every day the last time they were on earth. One day there was an accident. One of the trapeze artists slipped and landed on the net. However the net was worn and it stretched too much, making the girl slam her leg into the ground. The circus didn't have enough money to get another net, but after seeing the accident, a man came forward and offered a donation of $300,000. _That man_…Trowa remembered watching thatparticular individualcome into the tent every show, and watch it from the same exact seat. He would always leave after Trowa and Catherine's act however, so he never saw the end. _That man_…what was his name?

"Catherton." Trowa announced, interrupting the small conversations being held by the others.

"What?" Quatre asked, his ears perking at the name of the well-known Billionaire.

" Catherton. Joshua Catherton." Trowa repeated, more confident this time. It had to be him.

"You think he could help us search?" Wufei asked, cooling himself with a folder.

"He has them. I know he has them." Trowa sat down, ignoring Wufei and typed something into his computer.

"What makes you so sure? We didn't find anything on the computers." Heero added skeptically. Trying to keep a cool head (though difficult with no air conditioning) Trowa relayed the story to them about the net, the donation, and how he watched Catherine all the time. How that man's eyes smiled evilly when he shook Catherine's hand after the donation. How that man **always… stared… at Catherine**. It made Trowa feel sick knowing he let that man take his sister. What could he be doing to her?

-----------------------

"Tea?" a young woman in a maid's uniform offered to her master and his guests.

"Yes I'll have some. They wont have anything though." He gave no thanks to the woman as she poured his cup and left the room. "If your wondering why- its because you must not forget how you got here. You are my captives. So you shall eat like one." He sipped his tea gaily as the girls watched. " Well now that you have gotten your answer, I'm going to send you to your quarters." He pushed a button that Catherine didn't notice before, on the dark wood side table.

Two men, different from the ones before, marched into the room and yanked each girl up by their arm. This time they brought out proper handcuffs and put the on the girls' sore wrists.

"Move" One demanded pushing Relena forward, making her stumble towards the door. Catherine took one look back at their captor, who was still sipping his tea, before tripping out the door after Relena.

The men lead the girls down two flights of steps, until it began getting eerily cold all around them. The furnishings around them had been out of commission for a long time, Catherine noticed, because of the thick coat of dust on everything and the collapsed dining table that lay in one of the rooms they passed. There were no windows on this floor so they guessed they were under ground and to their dying surprise, they were forced down yet another set of steps. This floor, was much more dank and unwelcoming. It smelled of dust and rotting wood. One man lit a torch, there seemed to be no electricity down in this basement area, and finally they reached their destination. A cell. There was a little barred window in the door for air, and a little food flap at the bottom of the door. When they opened the door, an even worse odor filled their nostrils. Relena tried to suppress a gag, as they were released from their handcuffs and shoved into the cell. The man holding the torch came in and lit the various torches that hung from the wall.

"Have a fun night ladies," he spoke with a gruff English accent," the master said to give you these." He reached out of the cell to his companion who handed him two bottles of water, two loafs of hard bread, and two blankets. " Its gets awfully chilly down here, I' suppose. Ta'ta." He laughed and closed the door behind him with a dreadful 'clang'.

Alone for the first time since their abduction, Catherine stared at Relena horrified. "Wh-what are we going to do?" she asked nearly in tears. The girl she had shown that man had disappeared. Relena walked over to her and gave her a hug before breaking into tears her self.

"I'm not sure, Cathy. I've never met a man like this. I don't know!"

They stood hugging each other for a long time.

------------------------------------------

"Catherton…. Catherton- ah! Here's the right one." Trowa nodded after he ran the name through their information database.

"What does it say?" Duo asked looking over his shoulder. He offered a cup of water to Trowa who took it eagerly. Ignoring that the water had already become nuke warm, he drank it down in two gulps.

"Read it out loud," Heero suggested.

"Joshua Robert Catherton the third. Born- June 16th A.C. 157, in London, England, he's 6'2" and both of his parents are deceased. In AC 175 He married June Trebeck… and it seems she passed away last year in February. Er- there doesn't seem to be an address though. Well heres a picture." Trowa clicked on it. The man had dark brown hair and penetrating gray eyes. There was a scar underneath his left eye, and he had a goatee. Yes. Trowa was 100 percent sure that this was the man who was at the circus. There was no other explanation. "Well there seems to be a picture of his wife here. Lets see what looked like." Duo commented, reaching over his shoulder and taking control of the mouse. No sooner had he said that and clicked on the picture, did everyone's mouth almost hit the ground. On the screen in front of them was… Catherine.

"Are you sure that's his wife?" Trowa asked in disbelief. He read the caption over again.

'_June Marie Catheron. Birth-AC.162 Death-AC. 199. Cause of death: heart disease.'_ The rest kind of blurred.

_Thank god it really wasn't Catherine_. Trowa breathed deeply and he re-read the caption that seemed more like a death certificate than just a picture caption.

" Is that proof enough for you Heero?"

Heero, who could also not believe the picture in front of him, nodded. " I'm sorry, Trowa."

**Okay- that was the end of part 2! Hope you enjoyed it. In the next part of Resurrected, you'll get to figure out what this madman has in store for Catherine and Relena. Tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Relena and Catherine awoke the next morning, the only hint of light from outside was from a tube that connected the cell to somewhere outside. It was a small tube, no bigger than a baseball, but they were grateful for the light since the torches had extinguished during the night. They hadn't noticed it during the night so they were somewhat happy that they had a source to the outside. They took turns looking out of the tube, and they could tell they were long ways away from the end of the tube, because the only bit of blue they could see was about the size of a penny. They both sat down and took up the bread and water they were given the night before. They hadn't touched it since it was given to them, but now hunger wrenched their stomachs so they decided to eat.

"Do you think he'll bring us out?" Catherine asked after swallowing a chunk of bread, then washing it down with the water.

"Maybe, but I think that he'll only get you. I thought it was me he was after, but I was completely wrong. I'm worried about why he wants you Cathy. I sure it has nothing to do with money though." Relena surmised and she ripped another chunk of bread off.

"What makes you say that?" Catherine asked.

"Just instinct I guess. The few times people have kidnapped me, it's usually been about money, or political gain. No offense, but you work in a circus and this man has all the money he needs. I just- I don't get it."

"Well I hope he brings you too. I just can't leave you down here." Catherine gave Relena a small hug. When they broke apart, their ears perked to the sound of footsteps above.

"Well their coming."

Minutes later, the same two men from the night before came up to the door unlocked it and walked in.

"Mr. Catherton wants to see the one named Catherine. And we were instructed to leave the other girl down here no matter what you say." They announced before the girls could comment.

"I'm Catherine," Catherine said, standing up. They grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. The other man slammed the door, locking it leaving Relena all alone.

--------------------

"How do we find him?" Duo asked leaning on the conference table they had all gathered at. There were fans placed around the room, sending a warm breeze around the room.

"Well the problem is which of his homes is he at? Or if he's at one that no one knows he owns? Because rich men like him enjoy living in different homes. " Quatre started. After searching hard, they had finally come across a number of addresses where he owned homes. There were over 25. "There's no way we can check all these houses, but maybe we can find someone he deals with. Someone who may know his whereabouts." Quatre sat rubbing his chin as Wufei started typing on the computer.

" Hey! I think I found our link" he said triumphantly scooting his chair back so the others could see.

"The mortician?" Duo cringed, "creepy,"

"No- not creepy- Good job Wufei." Heero commented scanning over the information the 05 pilot had dug up.

"The mortician," Trowa read, still noticing Duo's looks, "did the work on his parents, and did the work on his wife. This mortician has also done servants that Mr. Catherton had. We have to find this guy. He can tell us where to find him." Once they all agreed they set out on some motorcycles the Preventers provided and they headed for a city on the outskirts of London.

-----------------------

"Ah- Catherine, please sit down." The man was happy to see her. She could not figure out why; her clothes were dirty and wrinkled, her hair was messy and she had dirt on her face.

"Would you care for some tea and biscuits?" he offered her but she refused.

"I'm not going to take anything without Relena getting some too." She said stubbornly, turning her face and crossing her arms.

"Oh don't be like that my dear." He cooed, "I have decided that I am going to release your friend. I see no point in holding her here. I only want you." He smiled and Catherine felt two different emotions. Joy and disgust. _Why does he want me? But Relena is going to be free at least. _

After a few more buttery words, Joshua finally convinced Catherine to take a biscuit. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was. The bread and water hadn't filled her up in the least.

"So….Joshua," she felt awkward saying it, but he insisted, "Why exactly do you want to keep me? What do you want? I don't have money; I work for a circus… I don't understand." Catherine asked the questions that had been gnawing at her mind.

"Only because you're so beautiful," was his only answer before he excused him self and left the room.

------------------------

As Joshua left the room, his hench men marched behind him. "Take the Peacecraft girl to my mansion in Germany. I don't want her hurt at all, just take her there. Cover her eyes, and tie her wrists. I don't want her to know where she is. If my house keeper there reports to me that she is hurt, I well make sure that you will never work again." He growled, and turned a corner, while the other men went the other direction.

-----------------------

The guys walked up to the small white building with somewhat high hopes. "We'll get this man to tell us what we need to know." Heero had stated before leaving headquarters. A Dark cloud rolled over the mortuary and Duo looked at it hoping for rain, as they strode in the building. Inside there were coffins lined up against the wall on display, and they were greeted by a little man who was standing in the center of the room.

"Hello gentle men. How may I help you?" the man asked.

"We're looking for a Lionel O'Connoly." Heero said

"I am he, what is it that you need?"

"Mr. O'Connoly, could you possibly tell us about the whereabouts of your client Joshua Catherton?" Heero asked with a deep growl in his voice.

The little man looked up at the five frightening men. His eyes, magnified through his large bottle-like glasses-, stared at them uneasily. He ran a shaky hand through his Einstein frayed hair.

"Im sorry I cannot," with more confident than he actually looked, " I have a strict Customer confidentiality rule, so if you have anymore questions I'm afraid I cannot help."

Duo rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Look old timer… This whacko kidnapped to of our friends. Tell us where he is."

"I told you I cannot do that!" O'Connoly answered furiously.

"This confidentiality rule or yours doesn't work when this man is a felon. WE can get any information we want."

"Your not the proper law, I will not give you the information because you cannot make me." and before anymore could be said he turned around and started walking towards the back room. "Good day gentle men."

**Well that was a tad shorter than my last Chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I want to do a small Information update on Cinderella- I have that story in the making, but I just started college, and with the move, and the adjusting- not to mention classes I'm finding it hard to fit in writing time. But I will eventually I promise! R and R!**


End file.
